


Distilled

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Submission, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori comes to Nori for relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distilled

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ficlet for anon’s “Nori thinks Ori looks so damn cute when he really needs to pee. All squirming and biting his bottom lip that turns Nori on to no end. So imagine Nori's delighted surprise when he gets a lap full of squirming, bursting to pee Ori who smiles shyly at him and whimpers that he needs to pee so very badly, will Nori help him out please? Nori caressing and comforting Ori, says that he can't go yet. Until Ori begins to leak and wets himself while straddling Nori's lap, urinating copiously over Nori's hard prick. And as his bladder got quite a workout it does not take long before he needs to go again, and again. Getting cuddled by happy turned on Nori as he wets himself several times” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24897141#t24897141).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For the most part, Rivendell doesn’t suit Nori’s taste. The beds are too soft, the food is too green, the music is too quiet, and worst of all, the drinks don’t have anywhere _near_ enough alcohol in them. 

But he takes several bottles back to his room for sampling anyway, because even if they won’t do anything to get a person drunk, they might be rare enough to fetch a fair price. They all, of course, plan to be rich by the end of this journey, but Nori isn’t fool enough to put his eggs all in one basket. If he can sell a few Elven delights to, say, the men of Dale, then it behooves him to try. 

He’s halfway through the second bottle when the door opens, and he knows right away it must be another dwarf, because for some strange reason, the elves and Bilbo always knock. Ori scuttles in to shut the door behind himself, hurrying quickly over to the bed. 

He’s climbing onto it before Nori can even ask what’s going on, and then, just as Nori’s set his bottle back on the table, he finds his lap full of his baby brother. Ori’s cheeks are flushed a deep pink, and his thighs, spread around Nori’s lap, are already squirming. Nori moves his hands to his brother’s hips, trying to hold them still, and Ori ducks his head to groan quietly, “It’s happening again.” He tries to smile, hopeful, but it’s shy and small: Nori, as always, is instantly given the power.

Yet Nori’s distracted by the rub of Ori’s crotch against his own and doesn’t get it right away. He’s busy staring at Ori’s belly, rounded and distended to press into his own, Ori’s hips twitching every few seconds. Whimpering beautifully, Ori puts his hands on Nori’s shoulders and leans in to mumble, “I... I need to _pee_. And I... I feel really hot...”

Nori chuckles, the understanding rolling in. Ori probably feels that way because of the last time Nori caught him needing to piss, only to flatten him into a wall and stroke him until he was too hard to go properly, forcing him to hold it in. The poor thing just looks so very _cute_ when he’s helpless, even more so when he’s _debauched_ , despite all Dori’s efforts, with all of Nori’s sin. When one of Nori’s hands brushes down to press against Ori’s stomach, he gasps, “Oh! Nori... help me?” Nori laughs again.

He promises, “Of course,” but then, feeling both lucky and devious, “but only if you hold it in as long as you can.”

Ori whimpers. His whole body seems to tremble, his hips grinding shamefully into Nori’s crotch, more shaking with the need to go than any sensuality, but it’s all the same to Nori. He strokes Ori’s hips to encourage the movement, and Ori whines pitifully, “B-but I need to... very badly... I don’t know if I can hold it.”

Nori just says, “Try.” Then he presses his lips to Ori’s cheek, murmuring against the warm skin, “You’ve already done well by coming to me, Ori. You’re a good boy...”

Ori moans: a filthy, heady sound. Nori makes it worse by rocking back into him, his own cock quickly hardening against the outline of Ori’s. Nothing turns him on like seeing his brother in need, especially like this, coming to submit to him for such a basic thing. A cruel streak in Nori wants to deny him, hold his cock tight and hold him back forever, but of course, Nori knows he’ll enjoy the release too much to deny himself. So he contents himself with Ori squirming delightfully in his lap, looking bashful and beautiful and whining here and there, “Oh... oh, Nori... I-I really need to... _ah_...”

“Hold it,” Nori coaxes, even as he comes to pet Ori’s belly, teasing through the thin fabric of Ori’s tunic. He doesn’t actually expect Ori to last very long, but he wants to prolong this as much as he can, and he loves the little pleas it drags from Ori’s lips. Every time Nori’s hips rock too hard up into Ori’s crotch, Ori cries out, quiet at first, then loud, voice cracking and head throwing back, his fingers digging tight into Nori’s shoulders. Each time he takes a thrust without spilling, Nori purrs, “Good boy,” and rewards him with a chaste peck to his pretty face. 

But then Nori loses patience on his own, and he presses his palm harder against Ori’s belly, until Ori breaks and whimpers, gasping, “Nori!” Nori can hear the sudden trickle, and he dips his hand down to cup Ori’s crotch, squeezing just a bit. He can feel a wet circle growing and knows that Ori’s leaking, though it only comes slowly, like he’s still trying to hold back but just _can’t_. Nori thinks of teasing him for being such a naughty boy, pissing when his brother told him not to, but it’s just a bit too cruel when Ori’s already writhing with the strain of stopping, his breath panting hard against Nori’s neck. He rests his head there, hiding his burning face as he soils himself right through, right into Nori’s waiting hand. 

Nori squeezes again, then moves to untangle the tie of his trousers, pulling out his own cock. Ori’s breath hitches immediately, and Nori taps his hard cock against Ori’s crotch, rubbing it against the growing wet spot. Ori wriggles against him and starts bucking into the touch. 

After a few innocent thrusts, Nori unties the front of Ori’s trousers and frees him too. The tip of his cock is drizzling down the bulbous head, and Nori takes a few seconds to ogle that, than rubs Ori’s dick against his own, so the warm, clear-gold liquid trickles down his own shaft. They’ll have to clean their pants after, and it might ruin the bed, yes, but Nori’s used to cleaning up after messes, and this is more than worth it. The sight of Ori’s stout cock slowly pissing on him is almost as delicious as the sensation itself, and he doesn’t want it to end. 

So he reaches out, fingers wrapping around the nearest bottle. He pushes Ori to sit up properly, not just leaning on him. Even as the stream putters to an end, Nori fits the half-finished bottle into Ori’s hands, ordering, “Drink.”

“Oh,” Ori whines, “But I’m so full...”

Nori pushes his hands up, lifting the bottle, saying again, “Drink it, Ori.” He presses the open end against Ori’s lips, then tilts it back. He doesn’t hold it with enough force to keep it there, but Ori submits anyway and takes it; he’s professed, many times, that he likes it when his brothers feed him. So he lets Nori pour the thin wine down his throat, even as he groans and squirms harder. Nori watches Ori’s adam’s apple bob with each swallow, and only a few gulps in, his cock is twitching and leaking again. It makes Nori almost painfully hard, and he forces himself to keep tilting the bottle back and petting and kissing Ori’s face to encourage more. Ori manages to finish off the rest off the bottle, and when he’s done, he only slumps, his fingers trembling even after Nori takes it away. 

Then Ori’s left to rock into Nori’s lap, pissing all over Nori’s cock and biting his lip to suppress his cute smile. He’s adorable, and Nori rewards him with kiss after kiss, telling him, “Good job, Ori, that’s my good boy...” Ori licks his lips, and he thrusts his hips forward a few final times, spending the last drops. By now, Nori’s pants are soaked through, his trousers clinging to his skin. The sheets below him are a little damp, not ruined yet, but close. Ori’s hips keep shivering, his cock half hard against Nori’s.

Nori pulls another bottle and pops the cork, passing it back to Ori, who groans but takes it. He lifts it of his own accord and swallows what he can, but he’s gagging a second later and pulling it back, spluttering—he must’ve taken too much too fast. Nori has to fight to suppress his chuckle, and Ori, blushing all over, drinks more. He takes great, full swigs, until it’s spilling out around the corner of his lips and it’s obvious that he can’t take even one more drop. 

He looks like he might keep trying anyway, but Nori steps in and takes the bottle away. He places it on the nightstand with the others, while Ori dives into him again, nuzzling between his neck and shoulder. The weight forces Nori back so that he’s half lying against the headboard and pillows, while Ori ruts into his lap like a horny animal. He’s rutting back himself, so _close_ to finishing. Finally, Ori starts to piss again, trickling shallow but there, squeezing out drips and drabs. The liquid is silk-soft around Nori’s cock, warm and fresh and pungent, and the more it comes the harder Nori gets, until he can’t take it anymore. He throws his arms tight around his little brother, squeezing Nori as his own cock spurts his seed across Ori’s shaft. He barely has the wherewithal to manage, but he shoves his hand between them and points his cock down into Ori’s underwear, purposely splattering it through. Ori cries out, and Nori humps his way to completion, spending all his seed as Ori runs out of piss. 

Even when Nori’s done, the euphoria lingers. He slips back, lounging in the smooth bed. Ori pushes up, his little fingers on Nori’s chest, and he looks down to where their cocks are, both ridiculously messy. Nori can feel the wet patch under him, but in his satisfying haze, it doesn’t seem like a problem. He pats Ori’s hip and says, “Don’t worry; we’ll clean up in a bit.” Ori nods. He hasn’t come, but his cock still isn’t fully hard. He doesn’t seem to enjoy spending himself as much as Nori does—more so just the being close and writhing together and the lingering touches. Nori isn’t surprised when Ori drapes over him, sighing happily and nuzzling into Nori’s chest. 

Nori lifts lazy hands to play with Ori’s hair. As usual, he feels the need to say, “We can’t tell Dori.” It’s gotten to the point where he’s not even worried about their sordid affairs so much as how _sordid_ they are; the illustriously clean Dori will never understand the joys of swapping piss. 

But Ori knows that, and he only sighs sweetly, “I love you, Nori.”

“Love you too, Ori.” He doesn’t even have to think before he says it. He bends to press a kiss into Nori’s hair, then falls back again to enjoy the pleasant afterglow.


End file.
